I Turn Back and Nobody's There
by merissala
Summary: Echizen hasn't seen his senpai since he left for America, but they're going to go see him! Shhh... it's a surprise! Echizen would have never believed it..
1. I Turn Back

**Notes:** Echizen's opponents are made-up. None of them are real. Unless you know someone with their name… Also, I read a story similar to this, but fret not, I did not copy the idea. This idea was in my head for a long time, just never really wanted to write it until now. So don't you say I plagiarized, because I didn't!

I am very bad with verb tenses. I can never tell what is right or wrong for tenses. This is why I will never be a real writer. Never hurts to try though! Also, some things in this story or whatever, may seem random, but everything I write in here has a purpose...All opponent names are fictional.. or intentionally fictional.

This will be a short multi-chapter story... very short. I wanted it to be a one-shot but.. it'd have to be a pretty long one.

* * *

...PoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4Ever

* * *

...

* * *

He'd always have dreams of them, hearing their voices rooting for him. 

_//Nya, Ochibi, you gonna come back right?//  
_

_ //Echizen, be sure to win, Fshh…//  
_

_ //You can't lose Echizen, you just can't.//  
_

_ //Stay healthy Echizen, you'll need to energy//  
_

_ //Haha...Good Luck, Echizen… YOU'LL DO GREAT-O! Burning..//  
_

_ //Don't let your guard down.//  
_

_ //If you keep drinking that milk Echizen, 94 percent you'll grow taller, I wish you well//  
_

_ //Maa, Echizen, come back and see us sometime, ne?//_

He'd turn around seeing them behind him, laughing and cheering him. Then he'd always wake up smiling, knowing they'd always be cheering him on.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_Merissala Writings Presents_

Nobody's There

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
Fiction Rated: K+

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Echizen lied on his bed. Eyes closed, trying to relax. His first match was over, and he had pulverized his opponent. Peter Richard was not an easy opponent. Slightly challenging, but after one game with him, Echizen had had him wrapped around his finger. Now, the rest of the day was off and there was nothing to do but to "relax" as his manager told him. But who could do that in this kind of weather? Turning on the air conditioner would waste energy, and the fan wasn't helping either. 

He turned over, and stopped to look at the picture frame that lay on the small table. Fond memories of Junior High filled his mind, the team, tennis, Seigaku, and when he first entered the U.S. Open. He had almost taken 1st place, but during the final game, there was an emergency. His beloved cat, Karupin, had choked on something. The person looking over her was the store manager a few houses away from the hotel he stayed at back then, called him immediately when it happened. Echizen quickly gathered his stuff and left, forfeiting his final game.

Unfortunately, Karupin had passed away, partly because of the emergency, but also because of old age.

Time of grieving of his cat and the un-satisfaction of the forfeit he had taken went by and he had ended up going to school in America. His mother and father already moved back with him. He told his former teammates the news and they supported him all the way, and still kept in touch. So far he's hasn't had the time to go visit them, but phone calls and emails never failed to bring them communication. And three years has past since then.

America's school system was different, so he was a sophomore in high school right now, whereas in Japan, he'd be a freshman. If he went back now, would things be like when they were in Junior High?

Knock. Knock.

Thoughts disturbed by rapping on the door.

Didn't he say he didn't want anyone coming to his room?

"Who-"

Apparently the person outside didn't wait for the answer because the door had opened. "Hi Ryoma!" A perky jovial sound came.

"What is it Kevin?" Echizen replied, in his usual grumpy voice, he immediately recognized the perky jovial sound, but was still unhappy.

"Why sound so miserable? Oh! I know! Let's go play a game, that always cheers ya right up!"

"Nn..." He actually really didn't want to play tennis right now, at least not in this forecast. No one would be crazy enough to go outside at this time, except for Kevin of course but he just wanted not to be bothered. "Not now."

"What? **The** Echizen Ryoma doesn't want to play tennis? This is definitely a first!" Kevin went on, talking to himself, since he wasn't listening at all. Echizen wondered why he even talked to Kevin. Maybe it was the fact that he'd get a good game out of him, and still beat him at the end. That was always fun. He'd known him for as long as he'd been in America since the U.S. Open, but they never became good friends, just good acquaintances. Kevin wasn't bad or anything, Echizen just wasn't able to forge the same kind of bond with his friends like he did back in Japan.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna."

"Ryoma..." Echizen knew if he kept this going, Kevin would just keep pestering him to no end, until he decided to stop, which would not be anytime soon.

"Fine, fine," he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his tennis bag, "once I beat you, I'm coming back."

"Who said you were going to win?"

"Mada mada dane." The door slammed shut as the two boys headed to the park right across the street from Echizen's suite. A large amount of the area was taken by tennis courts, since he lived in the district where tournament were always held.

Outside, Echizen stopped, Kevin turned back and asked, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Just feel like I'm missing something, but can't remember what."

"I'm sure you'll remember later."

Back at the room his cell phone lie on the ground, forgotten for the time being.

* * *

...PoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4Ever

* * *

"Really? Are we REALLY?" 

"Yes, we are Eiji, now calm down."

"But I can't, this is so exciting! I can't believe we are really going Oishi!" Eiji jumped onto Oishi's shoulders nearly knocking him over in the process. "We are going to see Ochibi!"

The regulars were gathered in the clubroom. The regular line up was the same, everyone was the same, except, of course, for their little 'Ochibi.'

"Kikumaru, 20 laps now."

"Tezuka-Buchou! We aren't even at school!"

Tezuka's glare shut his whining right up.

"Ma, Tezuka, don't be so hard on him, you're excited to go too aren't you?" Fuji said.

Tezuka only said nothing.

"When can we go? I mean, don't we have school and the tournament? Shouldn't we call and tell him Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked.

"It's winter break starting tomorrow, idiot. Tournaments don't start until two weeks."

"Who are you calling an idiot, Mamushi!?" Momo grabbed his rival by the collar of his shirt as did Kaidoh and glared. Oishi broke them apart as Eiji continued the conversation. "I think we should leave it as a surprise... but then again, I really want to tell him now..."

"Kikumaru, have you even done your laps yet?" Tezuka said, strict voice maintained, even through all the excitement.

"Y-yes?" Eiji had never been good at lying.

"Well, what about we just call him to say we have a surprise for him?" Oishi suggested.

"Hmm... that's a good idea." Inui said.

Everyone else agreed.

"All right then," Oishi took out his cell and dialed the phone number to Echizen's cell, already memorized, and waited for the phone to pick up. A few more minutes of waiting, then the voice mail came up.

"It seems he didn't pick up," he said to everyone, covering the speaker with his hand, "I'll just tell him through voice mail...Oh! Hi Echizen, this is Oishi, we have a surprise for you coming soon, so be sure to get ready! See you!" He flipped his phone down, "Okay then, the flight is two days from now, all of you guys can go right?

Heads nodding could be seen. "6PM is when the plane leaves, so we'll meet together at the airport at four. Then we'll call to gather, I have the tickets and everything is set! Yosh! Let's get this place cleaned up and go home to rest!" Oishi's face glittered with happiness as everyone rushed to get home. Fuji stepped up and smiled at Oishi.

"Ne, Oishi?"

"Hm?"

"You realize you just said, "See you" when you left that message to Echizen?"

Oishi looked at Fuji confused for awhile, until he realized what that meant.

"Ah! Shimata!"

* * *

...PoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4EverPoT4Ever

* * *

"That was a good few game sets, I thought you said you were going to leave right after the first set." Kevin said. 

"I changed my mind." This was just Echizen's way of saying, 'that was fun, I enjoyed it.'

They got their stuff and walked out of the park.

"Hey Ryoma, let's go clubbing."

Ryoma looked at Kevin, and raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because!" He didn't elaborate, but still seemed hopeful to Ryoma saying, 'yes.'

"Because what." Echizen said, unconvinced.

"Because I just want to, plus you don't have a game coming in the next few days anyways."

Echizen thought about it for awhile. There wasn't anything to do anyways, might as well do something with the whinny blond in front of him, or then he just might never shut up. That'd be a real nuisance. "Hn..."

"Yes?" Said Kevin, very enthusiastically.

"Maybe."

"So it's a yes! Let's go!"

* * *

like it?

* * *

then

* * *

please review. 

This is not edited by anyone, other than myself. Anyone want to? Not desperate though. :D


	2. And Nobody's There

**Note:** I cannot type any other language on my computer other than English, so this is taken directly from a translation website. Sorry for mistakes, I am Chinese myself, but I don't know how to change it.

* * *

Momoshiro nearly squealed at the site of inside the plane. For someone who doesn't go on planes very much, he was totally awesome-d out. "Wow! Look at all the seats! And the personal TVs! Folding trays! And windows! Restrooms! Oo pil-" 

"Shut up, you're too loud." Kaidoh said, without even turning to look at Momoshiro.

"Hey! Say that right to my face! I dare you!"

Kaidoh turned around, "Shut up, you're being loud!"

"Why you!" Momoshiro glared intensely at his arguing opponent, hoping that the glare would somehow win the conversation.

Kaidoh only glared back.

"Momo-chan! Kaidoh-kun! We're on the plane, let's just enjoy ourselves ne?" Kikumaru said, intervening. He had a great day so far and wouldn't like to have it ruined by the likes of his kouhai. He made himself comfortable, plopping down on the comfy seats of the airplane, putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes to relax. The seven of them had the seats in the back, while most of the other passengers were up in front so there was much room to spare.

"You guys, please sit down, we are about to take off."

"Sorry Oishi-senpai," Momoshiro and Kaidoh said simultaneously.

"Nya, Fuji! When can we get snacks?"

"Maa Eiji, I'm sure they'll come soon, ne Tezuka?"

"Hn."

A speaker overhead turned on, "皆は、あなたの座席を、平面やがて飛ぶ取る... 大家，請採取您的位子，飛機短期將飛行...모두는, 당신의 좌석을, 비행기 짧게 떨어져 날 것이다 가지고 간다...Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, our flight will take off shortly..."

**---**

"Yo Ryoma! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Echizen was in a horrible mood. Partying all night gave him a headache. All the girls that hung around him and the drinks he had... this couldn't possibly be good for anyone could it? He was underage but with his well defined muscles and face features he had gained the past three years made him look older. Thinking about it, he realized three years was a pretty long time... how were his old teammates he wondered. He hasn't seen their faces for quite awhile. Did they look any different?

"What are you looking for?"

"Painkillers." The hangover was unbearable.

"Why? Hangover? Ryoma, tsk tsk, you barely had any! You shouldn't have drank if you didn't want to."

Did Kevin just say what he thought he just said? He calls four bottles of alcohol, barely any? Crazy! He was the one that forced it down his throat! It's not he wanted to drink in the first place. Stupid Kevin. He grunted in response, searching through the medichine cabinet for the pills. As he was searching, he made a vow never ever to drink with Kevin ever again. As if hanging out with him wasn't crazy enough.

"Kevin..." he said threateningly, still rummaging through the cabinet. Ah, there it is, the painkiller for headaches. Now... there was something else he was forgetting here, but he couldn't remember what it was... "Just shut up."

Echizen went on the bed to lie down and rest. His next tennis match was in, what? two days? He still had plenty of time until then. Kevin was talking to him but his voice was no longer audible for Echizen's ears. He closed his eyes slowly, exhausted from everything and fell asleep, wishing he could go back to Japan.

---

_"Game and set! 6 games to 2! Ryoma Echizen wins!"_

_Echizen stood at the net shaking his opponent's hands. It was a gesture of respect, to shake the opponent's hand after a game. The crowd cheered as he walked off the courts to the bench. He uncapped his water bottle and put it to his mouth. He looked at the benches where the audience stood, eyes scanning at the crowd, looking for a particular group. It was then when he couldn't find them he realized he couldn't remember who he was looking for. _

_His manager waved to him as he motioned Echizen to come. Echizen nodded. He stepped forwards and all sounds had ceased. He saw his manager's mouth move but no sound came out. The cheering stopped. Everything was silent. All Echizen heard was white noise. How come he couldn't hear anyone's voice, how come there was no sound. He looked back at the benches and there was no crowd left. Did everyone already leave? That was too quick. He turned again to where his manager stood. He had disappeared too._

_Where did everyone go?_

_Echizen ran out of the tennis stadium he was in, searching for someone, anyone. Who was he searching for? He couldn't remember who he was looking for. Was it his mother? His father, who?_

_"Nya, Ochibi, you-"  
"-be sure to win, Fshh-"  
"-can't lose Echizen, you just-"  
"-stay healthy Echizen, you'll-"  
"-DO GREAT-O! Burning..."  
"Don't let your guard down..."  
"-keep drinking that milk Echizen, 94 percent you'll grow taller, I wish you-"  
"-come back and see us sometime, ne?"_

_ That was it... it was them he was looking for. And they were right behind him this whole time. They were always with him, cheering him on. This time would be no different. There wasn't a time where they weren't there to help him. He sighed in relief. He was so glad to hear their voices. His lips tugged upwards slightly. He turned around slowly to greet them. As he did, their cheering voices stopped. His head was fully turned around.  
_

_No one was there. _

* * *

Note: tell me how it is  



End file.
